Every mother's dream
by Music of the wind
Summary: Takes place during Bella's wedding. Bella is nervous and doesn't know what to do. Renee brings a specail childhood toy and some words of encouragement to help Bella get through the happiest day of her life.


_**Every mother's dream**_

_It's every mother's dream to have a little girl. The moment I first held you all was right with my world. From teddy bears to Barbie dolls and skinned knees to sweet sixteen you've always been my girl through ups and downs and in between._

Renee sighed and held Bella's hand. After a while she said "Bella I can't believe that you are getting married at eighteen. It seems like just yesterday I found out I was having a baby girl. The first time I held you my world was set right."

Bella smiled and said "Mom you need to breathe. I'll be ok. Where is Char- dad? I want my dad to walk me down the isle."

Renee blinked back tears and said "He will be here. Alice is forcing him into a tux. He didn't wear a tux at our wedding. If she can get him to wear one more power to her; today isn't about me though Bella. Today is about you and Edward. Today is only about you and Edward's love for each other."

Bella blushed and said "Mom please. I don't want to sweat off my face. Are you alright mom?"

Renee smiled and said "Yeah baby I'm fine. I have something that might help your nerves though."

Bella sighed and said "Mom you didn't bring Mr. Fluff. Please tell me you didn't bring Mr. Fluff. If Edward sees that thing I'll just die. Yes that bear helped me through every cut, scrape and hospital visit but it's just not something you have with you on your wedding day."

Renee sighed and said "You don't have to let Edward see him. You can hug him until you feel better and I'll keep him in my purse. I remember when you told me teddy bears were for babies and you wanted your first Barbie doll. You were five. I took you to the store and you fell and broke your arm. They had to surgically set the bone. You were allowed to bring one toy with you. I went to get the Barbie you had just bought but you said you wanted Mr. Fluff. I had my teddy bear when I married your father. When I started to get cold feet I squeezed him. Teddy bears are great for that sort of thing. The night that I left your father slept with my bear."

Bella sighed and said "Alright hand me Mr. Fluff. I need to hug something mom I'm sorry for all the times we fought."

Renee sighed and said "Bella you have always been my girl. Even though sometimes the things you did upset me. I've always loved you Bella. Having you go live with your dad was the hardest thing I ever did. Now I should go sit. It's ok Bella I know you can do this."

_Here you are a vision of a dream that's coming true. Here you're a woman and still the little girl I knew. As the years all come and go I pray that you'll be blessed to know how much it means to have a daughter just like you. You're every mother's dream. It's every mother's dream to know her daughter's found her way. I can't count the wishes that I made for you each day._

After Renee left the bride room Charlie came in and said "Bells you look so beautiful. I can't believe that this is happening. My little girl is all grown up. I know I wasn't there to see all of it. What I did see Bells made me proud. I hope you are one day blessed with an angel of your own. You made me and your mother's dreams come true. You'll understand one day what it means to have a baby. I love you Bells."

Bella fought back tears that were threatening to fall. When she did speak she said "Dad it means so much to hear you finally say it. I'm not ready to do this. If it were any one but Edward standing there I'd turn and run. Daddy I'm afraid."

Charlie took Bella's hand and said "Bells you can do this. I know you can. You've always been strong. I'll be with you all the way. Even when I put your hand in Edward's there is still the father daughter dance. I love you Bells. I always have and I always will. I've made many wishes for you and you've made them all come true. Now are you ready Bells? It's just about time to take that walk."

Bella nodded and said "I'm ready. Dad do you promise that you'll always be your little girl?"

Charlie kissed Bella's forehead and said "Yes Bells. You will always be my girl. Now Edward probably wants to see you. Alice is about ready to bite my head off. She can be very pushy for someone her size."

Bella laughed and allowed Charlie to lead her down the isle. When Edward took Bella's hand Charlie started to cry. Bella turned to her dad and said "I'm still your girl. I'll see you on the dance floor."

_The first time that you smiled for me I saw your special light. I always knew you'd make me proud. Darling I was right. Here you are a vision of a dream that's coming true. Here you are a woman still the little girl I knew. As the years all come and go I pray that you'll be blessed to know; how much it means to have a daughter just like you. You are every mother's dream._

During the mother daughter dance Bella smiled at her mom and said "Mom its ok. I'm not going away forever. I promise I'm still your girl."

Renee sighed and said "Bella you've made me so proud. It seems like just last week you smiled at me for the first time. I pray that one day you'll have a little girl of your own. You'll be a wonderful mom Bella. I saw it in your smile. I always knew that no matter what you did you'd make me proud. I love you Bella and you will always be my girl."


End file.
